Arrendale Cousins
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: Khione and Kristen meet the VKs and become best friends along the way Khione gets with Chad and Kristen with Allad son of Aladdin and Jasmine but they receive major heartbreak and becomes wicked will Chad and Allad have enough time to find a way to the cousins now cold heart? Will the cousins let them in or will they stay wicked and take the wand. Khione is me and Kristen is Janet.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm skipping the intro oh the movie because I don't feel like writing that part sorry also how I introduce the OC in here is from now on how I do in future stories and my oc is the pic of this story but the hair smoother and no curls

* * *

 _Intalics: Khione_

 **Bold: Kristen**

 _ **Intalics and bold: Both**_

 _Hey I'm Khione Silver Arrendale daughter of Queen Elsa of Arrendale I have the same blonde hair as my mom but with 2 steaks of light blue on my bangs with ice blue eyes I'm 16 and a only child. I have a sweet cousin who was born the same time as me named Kristen Bjorgman and I'm Ben's advisor, counselor, and singer. My roommate is Lonnie and Audery...Audery isn't that mean when you get to know her I'm helping her control her rage and such. My personality is cunning, cold (That's when I meet someone I hate or you make me angry when that happends the air around gets very cold), intellagent, calm, party animal, dare devil, loves the cold and water, sporty, creativity, honest, blunt, stubborn, loyal, fairness, and sweettooth. My magic is like my mother but a hint more advanced I can heal wounds and talk to winter and aqua animals like fish, dophins, sharks, whales, seels, artic bears and more I also inherited my father's creatation basically I can make anything I need with my crystal gem ring and his extreme strength (No my father isn't Hal Jordon). I have 3 pets the first one is my artic fox that has white fur and purple eyes her name is Glacier, a husky puppy with one black eye and one ice blue (Imgaine Joey Graceffa's husky Wolf but when he firts got him) his name was Winter lastly my horse she is a Andalusian breed and her coat is shiny black with green eyes her name Shadow. Also my attire is on the story picture but the skirt has no snowflakes and the boots are knee high heel instead and no gloves. Now I introduce my cousin_

 **Heya I'm Kristen Flora Byorgman daughter of Princess Anna and well now a prince Kristoff I have the same red hair as my Mom and bangs no braids to my mid back with brown eyes like my Dad. I'm 16 and a only child for now I hope. I have a awesome cousin named Khione she was named after the greek goddess of ice and water or was it snow can't remember well I'm Auradon's head cheerleader and party planner. My rooommate is Jane and Jordon there super cool. My personality is fun, sweettoth, hyper, loyal, loving, stubborn, kind, sporty, loves animals, loves chocolate, and honest. It's weird but I can understand animals it's awesome. I have 3 pets the first one is a golden retiveir named Shimmer, a ocelot named Sprinkle, and a horse His breed is Andalusian her coat is pure white with brown eyes named Angel. Also I wear the samething my Mom wears to find my Aunt Elsa but without the light green shirt thing amd the purple cape thing and skirt to my lower thigh and dark green knee high heel boots and a emerald broch**

 **Well we done with the introductions of the Arrendale Cousins** _We will meet again soon till then **Good bye**_

* * *

Well this is it later guys.


	2. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
